Truth or Dare Spin the Bottle
by porcelainarmy
Summary: After a long week, the team relaxes with a little game of drunken truth or dare spin the bottle. One Shot. Fluff. Cracky Smut. Ianto/Jack


"Pizza's in!" Ianto called as he walked through the cog door of the hub and up to the conference room. It'd been a long week; Owen had almost gotten himself killed twice, Gwen was fighting with her boyfriend again...everyone just needed to decompress.

"About time," Jack grinned as he headed in from his office and the others also began to file in. "Seems like it takes them longer and longer every time," Gwen agreed. "They probably spend forever arguing over who's going to deliver it to the creepy Torchwood place in the tourist shack," Own commented with a grin.

"Or it could be that Ianto keeps flirting with the delivery girl..." Tosh commented after the room fell silent.

"I've not flirted with anyone," Ianto retorted, his eyes a bit wide. "If anyone in the room is a flirt, it isn't me."

Everyone's gaze went to Jack, who had a mouth full of pizza. "What? Do I have sauce on my face?" he asked, not having heard the last comment.

The room burst into laughter before Gwen shook her head. "No, you're fine Jack. Ianto's just teasing you."

"Figures...make fun of the boss when he's not paying attention," he smirked.

"I can't help when you decide to turn your hearing off," Ianto laughed as he took a bite of pizza. "Besides, all I did was call you a flirt. It wasn't like it was anything that you hadn't heard before."

"Touché," Jack chuckled. Twenty minutes later, the team sat around the conference table with full bellies. Jack got up and returned a few minutes later with two bottles; one empty and one full.

"What's the empty one for?" Tosh questioned.

"It's for spinning," he smirked as he set them both down on the table and opened the full bottle. "Mmmm...Grinaldian whiskey..."

"I thought we all left spin the bottle back in our A levels Harkness," Owen laughed.

"Yes...but this is different...this is truth or dare spin the bottle," Jack replied as he took a swig from the bottle.

"Still seems juvenile, but I suppose I'm in," he grinned.

"There's the spirit! Alright...who wants to go first," he asked as he passed the whiskey to Owen.

There was a pause for a moment before Gwen nodded. "I suppose I will."

"Alright...spin away Officer Cooper," Jack grinned.

Gwen rolled her eyes as she spun the bottle while Owen took a shot of the whiskey.

They all watched tentatively as the bottle spun on the table until it finally stopped on Owen. "Of course...it would be me," he smirked, taking another swig.

"Of course," she sighed, looking to Jack, "How does this work exactly if it isn't like normal spin the bottle?"

"Well it's like both games in one. Not only do you have to kiss who it lands on, but you also have to ask them a truth or dare question," the captain explained as he snagged the bottle; taking a drink before passing it to his other colleagues.

Gwen looked at Owen and rolled her eyes. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, but this was different with everyone watching. "Fine," she muttered, getting up and planting a kiss to his lips quickly.

"Oh, I can see the sparks," Ianto smirked. "Yeah...definitely," Tosh added, a hint of jealousy in her voice. "Alright now gorgeous...lay it on me," Owen said.

"Fine," she nodded, "Truth or dare Owen?"

"Truth," he replied.

"What is the one thing you're most afraid of?" She questioned.

"Hmmmm," Owen mused as he scratched at his face. "Being alone when I die..."

"I think that's a reasonable fear," Tosh nodded. Gwen smiled lightly. "Your turn Owen."

He rubbed his hands together and spun the bottle; whipping it around fast.

"I'm with tea boy," Owen agreed. "Now come on fellas...rules are rules," Jack grinned.

Ianto threw Jack a 'fuck you' sort of look before sighing, knowing that Jack was eating this up.

"Oh it'll be over before you know it and then you can wash the taste out with whiskey," Gwen said with a roll of her eyes. "Come on...kiss...kiss...kiss," Tosh teased.

Owen rolled his eyes as he leaned over pecking Ianto on the lips before pulling away quickly. "Fine, there. Now, truth or dare?"

"Uh...truth..." Ianto mumbled as he took a long sip from the full bottle. He wasn't about to let Owen dare him to do something...at least not till he was good and drunk.

"Alright," Owen smirked, tapping a finger to his chin as he thought for a moment. "When was the last time you and the captain here had a nice little romp in the sheets hmm?"

Ianto's eyes went wide and he chocked a bit on his drink. "Ex- excuse me?" be coughed.

"Oh come on, none of us are stupid," he laughed.

"We haven't...we haven't done that," he stammered, his face going red.

"Well, if you haven't, it's about time you did," Tosh teased. "Get rid of all the sexual tension."

Jack gave Ianto a knowing smirk and Ianto sighed in defeat. "Four days ago..." he muttered as he put his head on the table.

"I knew it!" Owen exclaimed in a fit of laughter.

"I believe you may be wanting this..." Tosh said as she slid the whiskey towards Ianto.

He nodded and took a swig before spinning the empty one.

It spun around a few times before it landed on Tosh. "Well...hope you don't mind whiskey breath," Ianto said before he gave Tosh a quick kiss. "Truth of dare?"

"I guess I'll be brave and pick dare," she replied, hoping Ianto wouldn't give her anything too crazy.

Both Jack and Owen grinned at the prospect of a dare. "Alright...let's see...I dare you to...go off with Owen and not come back until he has your bra," he smirked. 'That'll teach 'em to mess with me,' he thought.

"Ianto!" She exclaimed, her cheeks going pink. "You've got to be joking! No!"

"Oh I'm very serious...now go...off you scoot," he grinned, his accent thick.

"I could just kill you," she muttered, her face burning red as she got up.

"Oh come on Tosh...I'm not that bad," Owen smirked as he got up.

"Never said you were," she breathed as they took off toward a different room. "Doesn't make this less embarrassing though."

"Ianto you cheeky bastard," Jack grinned, punching the other man lightly in the arm.

"Well, they shouldn't have picked on me," he smirked, taking another swig of whiskey before passing it to Gwen.

"Let the record be known that I did not tease you," Gwen said before she took a sip. "Also remind me to never get on your bad side."

"You haven't so far," he chuckled, starting to feel slights effects of the amber liquid.

"Looky what I got," Owen called as he swung Tosh's bra around his finger. Tosh walked in behind him, cheeks bright pink.

"Oh, lace and everything," Jack teased.

"God...I'm so mortified," she muttered as she sat down and grabbed the bottle.

"Oh come on," Gwen laughed. "It was your own fault for choosing dare."

"Least I wore something cute today," Tosh sighed before she leaned over and spun the bottle around.

The bottle spun a few times before landing on Jack, a grin spreading over his face before he threw her a wink.

"Oh lord..." she sighed before she got up and walked over to Jack.

"It'll be the best kiss you've ever had," Jack smirked as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him.

"From what I've heard I'm su-" she said before Jack cut her off with a passionate kiss.

"Holy crap," Gwen laughed as she took in Tosh's surprised expression.

Finally, Jack pulled away and grinned at Tosh's goofy grin. Ianto unintentionally licked his lips.

"W-Wow," she breathed.

"Now, since you haven't asked, I'll just tell you," he stated. "I choose dare."

"Oh please let me take this," Owen pleaded. "I'll forfeit my turn for this chance."

Tosh looked at Jack, unsure if she should, but nodded. "Fine, go ahead."

"Oh this is gonna be good," he grinned, rubbing his hands together menacingly. "I dare you to go into your office with the tea boy and not come out till he can't look any of us in the eye."

"That shouldn't take much," he laughed. "The dare is supposed to be something to bother Jack, not me..." Ianto groaned.

"Rules are rules," Owen smirked, "Off you pop."

Ianto looked at Jack, his eyes wide as they walked away. "Are you really doing this?"

"You mean you don't want me too?" Jack grinned. "Come on...it could be fun..."

"You know I do, but this is humiliating," he sighed.

"You'll forget about it soon enough," he smirked as they walked in the office and he closed the door.

Ianto's face went red as he looked up at Jack, the whiskey hitting him hard as his heart hammered.

"No need to be nervous Yan...it's just me," he smiled as he shut the blinds.

"I...I know, but I'm sure they're trying too listen," he stated.

"Then let's go to my room- Owen didn't specify that we couldn't go in there...and technically it's in my office," Jack said as he laced his fingers through Ianto's.

Ianto grinned and nodded, a smile curling at his lips now as he followed close behind Jack.

"Now I don't know about you...but I don't think this is much of a dare," he chuckled.

"Not, not this way it isn't," he grinned once they were both down the ladder that led to Jack's room. "Not till I have to face them anyway."

"Yeah well maybe if we stay down here long enough they'll all just leave," Jack grinned as he pulled off Ianto's tie.

"I could live with that," he smirked as he leaned up and placed a kiss to Jack's lips. "No more kissing Tosh."

"That make you jealous?" he asked, a playful look in his eyes.

"Maybe a bit," he admitted. "Also turned me on though."

"Yeah I saw you licking your lips," he grinned. "I like when you're jealous," Jack purred, giving him a wink.

"Mmm I don't," Ianto muttered.

"What if I liked kissing Tosh...what are you gonna do about it?" he asked as he nipped at Ianto's bottom lip.

"I'll have to make you like kissing me more," he grinned, kissing him again before kissing down his jaw.

"Mmmm...I dunno...Tosh was pretty good," he teased.

"I bet she wouldn't do all the things for you that I would," he breathed.

"Probably not," he replied as he yanked at Ianto's shirt.

Ianto pushed off his braces and gave him a grin as their lips met again in a fiery dance.

"Keep this up and I won't be able to look at them," Jack breathed, unfastening Ianto's trousers having made quick work of his shirt.

"Oh really," he smirked. "Well all the more reason to keep going."

"So Yan...I know this was my dare and all...but why don't we shake things up?" he grinned.

"How so?" Ianto questioned.

"Well for one...we do a little switcheroo and you make me not be able to look them in the eye and two...I'm in the mood to be a little dirty...a little me being the passive one," he purred as he kissed Ianto's neck.

"Since when are you the passive type?" Ianto questioned, unbuttoning Jack's shirt quickly and throwing it off.

"Since I decided I wanted to change things up and know what it feels like when you take me," he replied; his voice husky as he licked a line up his throat.

A shiver went down Ianto's spine and he looked at Jack wide eyed. He had never done that before, though he certainly wasn't objecting.

"You're not afraid...are you Yan?" Jack asked, wanting to provoke him; put him on the edge of anger and possessiveness. This was going to be something new for the both of them and well...there was no time like the present.

"N-no," Ianto lied, trying to keep his voice from shaking as he made quick work of the rest of Jack's clothes, save for his boxers.

"Then do something about it," Jack said flatly before he sighed. "Think of it as role play...uhmm...I'm a spy and you've captured me...now you want information about my mission and you'll get it by any means necessary," he prompted.

"Or, you're my boyfriend and I simply want to have you," Ianto laughed. "Why do I need prompting?"

"Boyfriend?" Jack asked with a small grin. Ianto hadn't used the term before.

"Well, I...I mean...I Just thought..." He muttered. "Oh shut up!"

"No...I like that better," he grinned, "So...come here and shut me up boyfriend...I've been rather bad and gone and kissed Tosh..."

Ianto pushed Jack back on the bed a bit roughly and undid his own trousers, slipping them off before straddling his hips, pinning his hands above him.

"That's the spirit," Jack grinned as he playfully struggled as he ground her hips into Ianto's.

Ianto let out a small moan and kissed down Jack's neck before biting his shoulder as he began to grind back, a smile playing on his lips.

He clenched his jaw and let out a deep breath; trying to suppress the moan that wanted to escape his chest.

As Ianto worked his way down Jack's chest, his nails raked lightly over his sides. "Mm...what do you want Jack?"

"You," he mumbled in reply, his hands tangling in the other man's hair.

"Mmm be more specific," he instructed.

"I-I want you to fuck me...no...I want you to make love to me," he whispered.

Ianto looked at him a moment, taken aback. This wasn't like Jack. Jack was dominant, and forceful. He didn't ever mention love. "O-okay," He nodded, loosing his grip on Jack's wrists.

"You seem unsure...forget I said anything just screw me," Jack said quickly.

"No, you want it, you'll get it. It's just...just so unlike you," he commented.

"Yeah I know..." he sighed quietly, looking off into the corner.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Ianto sighed, kissing his temple before curling into his side, holding him. This was certainly a role reversal, but not the kind he had in mind.

"You didn't.. it's just well I've been thinking a lot lately. And this may be the whiskey talking, but I care a lot about you Yan..." he mumbled, "And I want to have that primal, animalistic sex with you, but then you said boyfriend and it stirred up my emotions..."

"You said in the beginning that there were no emotions," he muttered as he looked at him sheepishly. "You said that it wouldn't mean anything."

"Yeah well I was wrong..." he muttered, glancing at him. "I understand if you want to leave."

"Why would I want that?" he asked as he held him closer and kissed him lightly. "I've always loved you Jack."

"Really?" Jack asked, a small look of surprise on his face.

"You mean you couldn't tell?" he chuckled lightly, trailing light kisses over his neck.

"I mean I knew you liked me...were attracted to me," he smirked.

"Well Jack Harkness," he smiled as his kiss led to his chest, then began to sink even lower. "I love you."

"I-I...I love you too," he whispered. Jack hadn't said those words in a long time, but he meant it.

A happy, surprised smile graced Ianto's face as he tugged playfully at the waistband of Jack's boxers before kissing his form beneath the material.

Jack gave a little grunt and a smile curled at his lips. "You know...now that I made that little confession I wouldn't mind the rough housing so much."

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't," Ianto laughed a bit before tugging his boxers down and taking him into his mouth. This part wasn't so much new, but it still made a slight blush rise to his cheeks.

"Mmmm," he hummed happily, his fingers once again tangling in his hair.

Ianto continued for a bit, this turning him on almost as much as it was Jack before he let go of him with a small pop, and kissed his way back up Jack's naked form.

"God you're sexy," Jack breathed, "And I never get tired of you doing that."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Captain," he teased as he raked his nails over Jack's sides and grabbed his hips.

"Yeah, but it's still true," he grinned as he wiggled his hips playfully.

Ianto wanted him, he really did. but after what had been said, he wasn't sure what mood he was in anymore as he teased him by reaching down and rubbing his length. "What does all this mean now?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Jack mumbled, trying not to thrust his hips.

"N-never mind," he muttered as he focused more on the movement of his hand.

"No...tell me Yan," he pleaded.

"Well," he sighed, his movements never ceasing. "I love you, and you say you love me... I just couldn't help but wonder..."

"Wonder what? Use your words," he muttered.

"Are we together?" he asked, his face flushing.

"Do you want to be together?" he replied.

"I...I think I would like that very much," he nodded.

"I think I'd like that too," he smiled.

Ianto's heart leapt and he forgot all about that he was doing as he leaned up and kissed Jack happily.

Jack deepened the kiss and pulled Ianto closer. "I love you boyfriend," he grinned.

"I love you too," he beamed as he snuggled closer to him. "How much would you hate me if I asked if we could take a rain check on well, you know. I like this just fine, and I don't plan on us going back out there. Let them think what they want.

"Whatever you want babe," he smirked as he sat up. "Just let me go take care of this."

"No, stop it," he stated quickly. "I'll do it!"

"Yes sir," he chuckled.

Ianto took it in his hand firmly and went back to what he had been doing before, moving at an expert pace. He knew Jack well, and he knew just what it took to get him off.

"God...I love you," he grit through clenched teeth as he laid back down.

"Because I know how to get you going?" he chuckled.

"Partially...but other than you're sweet...and sexy...and handsome...and oh that feels so good..." he rambled.

Ianto picked up his speed by just a bit ad he could feel Jack's body react as he arched lightly, trying to hold out as long as possible.

Jack swallowed thickly and within a few more strokes, he was gone.

Ianto grinned as he leaned up and kissed him. "Want to clean off before I claim you as my pillow for the night?"

"Yeah...I'll be in the shower," he smiled, sitting up and kissing him softly.

Ianto smiled as he watched Jack's naked bum saunter away once he got up. Never had he thought this would happen. Jack was actually his.

"You could join me if you want," Jack grinned from the doorway.

"I have a feeling you aren't letting this go," Ianto grinned as he got up and followed Jack into the bathroom, stripping off the rest of his clothes.

"We'll be quick," he chuckled, "Come on gorgeous."

Ianto blushed lightly at the nickname and hugged Jack from behind as he turned on the water.

They cleaned up, not ad quickly as Jack had said and they climbed into bed. "Think they're still sitting up there?" Ianto asked.

"I doubt it," Jack laughed. "If anything we may have embarrassed them."

"That'll teach Owen," he smirked as he rested his head on Jack's chest.

"Nothing teaches Owen," Jack laughed. "He's hard headed as they come."

"Yeah, but his little dare did get us to confess a few things," he smirked.

"Yeah, I should thank him," he chuckled.

"Don't give him the satisfaction," he chuckled.

"Probably right," Ianto yawned, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Let's get some sleep...been quite the day," Jack smiled, kissing his temple.

Ianto nodded, sighing deeply as he took in Jack's scent. "Good night," he mumbled.

"Night," he smiled softly.


End file.
